


Lone Goal (In Which Kristie Has Some Fun And Rewards Her Girl)

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: Football Fridays/Soccer Saturdays [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kristie is in charge, Light Dom/sub, Praise, Rewards, Sofia is so fucking done, Stripping, Teasing, and Rachel is very okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: After Rachel scores the only goal in the match between Dash and Sky Blue, Kristie decides on a good reward for her girlfriend.Rachel felt a quiet blush rise to her cheeks, as it did every time Kristie praised her. The blush deepened when she felt Kristie slide a finger down the back of her neck and underneath the strap of her sports bra."And do you know what amazing, talented girls get, Rach?"Rachel shivered, feeling the beginnings of want start to pool between her thighs, dampness that certainly had nothing to do with the leftover sweat from the match."They... They get rewards, Kris."





	Lone Goal (In Which Kristie Has Some Fun And Rewards Her Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> I've started forcing my friend to watch NWSL games with me... 
> 
> Obviously, I don't know these women in real life, and if you know them or are them, you should probably skip this one. This is just for fun, and I'm definitely not making a profit (haha, like anyone would pay me for this)
> 
> Hope you enjoy my shameless lesbian porn. 
> 
> Also, good lord I do not know how to title things.

Kristie's voice was rough in Rachel's ear as they walked towards the locker room. A hand on her sweaty hip slowed her walk, and as teammates patted her on the shoulders, all Rachel could focus on was her girlfriend's words in her ear. 

"That was a good goal, doll." 

Rachel almost froze in her tracks, and only Kristie's hand on her waist kept her moving forward, rather than stopping dead and listening to her girlfriend purr in her ear. 

"Thanks, Kris," she managed to stutter out as they reached the locker room. "It wasn't... I should've gotten more." 

Kristie tsk-ed, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder. 

"Oh hush, and let me be proud of you. You did amazing as always, love." 

Rachel felt a quiet blush rise to her cheeks, as it did every time Kristie praised her. The blush deepened when she felt Kristie slide a finger down the back of her neck and underneath the strap of her sports bra. 

"And do you know what amazing, talented girls get, Rach?" 

Rachel shivered, feeling the beginnings of want start to pool between her thighs, dampness that certainly had nothing to do with the leftover sweat from the match. 

"They... They get rewards, Kris." 

Ignoring the rest of their teammates bustling around in the locker room, Kristie shoved Rachel into a corner, slipping a hand up the front of her jersey and cupping her left breast. Rachel tossed her head back, biting her lips to keep from releasing the excited sounds on the tip of her tongue. 

"Oh, for God's sake!" 

Kristie and Rachel whipped their heads around to find Sofia, rolling her eyes and trying very hard not to look at the scene in front of her. 

"Can't you two save it until you get home?"

Rachel's blush deepened as Kristie laughed and released her. 

"Sofi's right, baby," whispered Kristie as she cupped Rachel's ass through her shorts. 

"Just you wait until we get home." 

* * *

Rachel and Kristie's apartment was cozy, just big enough for the two of them. As the door shut behind them, Rachel found herself suddenly pressed against the wall, thankfully not knocking over the photo collage held there. Kristie's lips found her neck, pressing a line of kisses up to her pulse point. A hand slid down below the waistband of her sweatpants and curled in the patch of light curls on her mound. Rachel released a breathy sigh, wishing that Kristie's hand would dip a little lower, but knowing not to rush her girlfriend. 

"You're so pretty, Rachel. So lovely." 

Rachel pressed a kiss to Kristie's lips, wrapping her muscular legs around her girlfriend's waist. 

"Oh, someone's eager, huh?"

Rachel nodded, silently begging Kristie to go faster, to give her something, _anything. _

"Kristie," she whimpered. "Please." 

Kristie laughed.

"I haven't even touched your pussy yet, and you're already so desperate for me. Such a needy girl." 

Rachel whimpered, trying to press closer to Kristie despite the fact that she was pinned to the wall, a movement that did not go unnoticed by her girlfriend. 

"Oh, does my pretty girl want more?" 

"Please, Kristie!" 

Hoisting her girlfriend up into her arms, Kristie walked them across the floor of the apartment to the futon, away from the photo collage with Sam's face staring down at them. 

Tossing Rachel down onto the futon, Kristie pulled her shirt off over her head and watched Rachel's eyes snap directly to her breasts, still held to her chest by her sports bra. She cupped them in both her hands, pressing them together before she pulled off the bra as well. Rachel's eyes widened, as they never failed to do whenever Kristie revealed her body to her. 

Tossing the rest of her clothes to the floor, Kristie pulled out her ponytail and let her hair cascade down around her shoulders. Standing before her girlfriend, completely naked, Kristie gave Rachel a smirk. 

"Like what you see, baby?" 

Rachel nodded frantically, eyes roving over Kristie's toned and muscled body as her hand made its way between her legs to rub at her clit. 

"God, Kris, you're so beautiful." 

Kristie flipped her hair, swinging her hips as she made her way towards Rachel's prone form. Rachel's eyes widened exponentially with each step Kristie took towards her. 

"So are you, baby. Now lose the clothes." 

Rachel scrambled to obey, shucking off her shirt and sweatpants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Kristie licked her lips in appreciation, climbing onto the futon and hovering above Rachel. She lowered her mouth, kissing a second line up her girlfriend's neck and ending with a light nip just below her chin. Rachel's hand worked harder at her clit, arching into her own fingers as Kristie slid a hand under her bra to tweak a nipple. 

"Hands off, baby. Leave that pretty pussy alone, I promise I'll play with your clit, just be patient." 

Rachel moaned in frustration, but pulled her hand away from the dampness between her legs. 

"Oh, good girl."

Rachel blushed at the praise, pulling Kristie's face to hers and pressing their lips together in a blazing kiss. 

Yanking Rachel's bra up over her head, Kristie bent down to run her tongue over a pebbled nipple. Rachel moaned, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. 

"God, baby, I love your tits. So perfect." 

Kristie switched her tongue to the other breast, closing her lips around Rachel's nipple and bringing a hand to rub the other between her fingers. Rachel felt herself growing wetter, and hand to wrap her hands in Kristie's hair to stop herself from reaching back down and rubbing at her clit again. Her pussy clenched around nothing, pleading for Kristie's fingers inside of her. 

Kristie slotted a knee between Rachel's legs, and the English woman couldn't stop herself from rubbing her pussy against her girlfriend's leg. 

"Ah, what did I say, Rachel?" 

Rachel _whimpered_ as Kristie pulled her leg away. 

"You... You told me to leave my pretty pussy alone, because you'd play with it when you were ready." 

Kristie nodded, pinching Rachel's tits one by one. 

"That's right, doll." 

Taking one of Rachel's hands in her own, Kristie moved it in between her own legs, guiding her girlfriend's hand to rub at her sopping pussy. 

"Do you feel how wet my pussy is, Rachel? Do you feel how wet I am for you?" 

Rachel nodded as Kristie let go of her hand, allowing her to shove two fingers into her pussy and fuck her shallowly. Kristie moaned, bouncing up and down on Rachel's fingers. 

"God, good girl. Make me cum, then I'll play with your cute little cunt." 

A switch flipped in Rachel's brain and she began shoving her fingers in and out of Kristie's pussy faster and faster. She curled them, looking for her girlfriend's g-spot, then used her thumb to rub at Kristie's clit. Kristie clenched her pussy around Rachel's fingers, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut. Sensing that her girlfriend was close, Rachel slipped a third finger into Kristie's pussy and felt her girlfriend spasm around her fingers as she came. 

"Rachel!"

Kristie gasped out her girlfriend's name, then slowly pulled herself off of Rachel's fingers as the aftershocks faded. 

"Now," she said in a breathy voice. "I think I promised you something, didn't I?" 

Rachel sighed in relief as Kristie knelt down to put her head between her legs. Her tongue flicked out, tasting her girlfriend's juices and bringing a finger to her clit, rubbing circles around the sensitive bud. 

Rachel moaned loudly, spreading her legs wider and clenching her pussy around Kristie's tongue. Kristie laughed into her pussy, sending vibrations through her core that nearly made her cum right there. 

"Such an eager girl, aren't you? Practically humping my face. God, Rach, you taste so good." 

Kristie pinched Rachel's clit, flicked her tongue again, and Rachel was done, releasing her juices to cover Kristie's face. The latter licked her lips, then laid her head on Rachel's chest, kissing her cheek before closing her eyes. 

"I just really love watching you score goals, baby." 

Rachel laughed, enjoying the feeling of laying on the futon with her girlfriend's head resting between her breasts. 

"Maybe I should score the only goal in a match more often." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! Thanks for reading! If there were any really obvious mistakes that I just didn't see, please don't hesitate to point them out!


End file.
